Boredom
by CriminalConsultant
Summary: Jim is bored and Sebastian is busy; may as well take him along to the bloodbath.


Boredom was a common occurrence in Jim and Seb's flat. Sebastian was always better at finding something to do, but Jim fluctuated from two different extremes. Depending on his mood, he would either sit in near comatose or pace around bothering Sebastian endlessly. At the moment, he was more inclined to the latter. He had walked around the flat for nearly an hour, always wearing an annoyed expression and occasionally talking to himself. Sebastian however, was trying for silence before his next job. He had opened a book with the hopes of reading more than the few pages he had, but Jim soon grew intolerable. As he circled the sofa, Sebastian grew irritated and tossed down his book.  
"I'm leaving for a job, you're not going to blow up the kitchen if I leave are you?"  
Sebastian vaguely heard a "dull" from somewhere behind him as he stood. Jim watched Seb as he threw open a cabinet in the kitchen. His weapons cash standing out stark, rifles taking up the majority of the cabinet space. Their length had forced Sebastian to knock down the wall dividing the other cabinet to accommodate them, it's ammunition lined the walls and door, accompanied by his selection of various blades. His favourite WKW Wilk, Polish military issue and a gift from Jim, held the coveted central space for easy access for his most used gun.  
Today he selected a variety of knives, leaving the rifles untouched. A few slid into his belt, the rest down into the bag. Sebastian was purely after blood today. Torture till death for a bit of sport, the man had certainly pissed off his fair share of people.  
"I'm coming with you." Jim announced as he met Seb at the door.  
"You're coming on the job with me?"  
"Yes, that's what I just said Sebastian."  
"Fine, don't get in the way." He said as he swung the door open and waited for Jim to go before following.  
Torture was nearly as routine as Sebastian's hits. Jim quickly learned that Sebastian appreciated when the job arose as it allowed for a bit more freedom on his part, so he made sure to send the interesting ones his way. Don't get him wrong, there was usually a purpose; be it money or information. Aside from that, it was a damn good cure for boredom in Jim's opinion. That was the reason he had decided to tag along, that plus the fact that Sebastian was always in a very good mood after spilling enough blood (Jim suspected haemotolangia). They both unquestionably got off on death, they wouldn't be in this line of business if they didn't just a little. This particular job involved one Anthony Verger. CEO of a decently profitable business whose basis of operations was here in London but had branches across Europe and the Americas. His path crossed Moriarty's when he became associated with one of the terrorist cells that lingered in the infrastructure of England. A businessman amounting profit in the stock market hardly equated to an equally prosperous terrorist. In a few short months Verger was grossly out of his depth. Another botched job and he would flounder. So he did as all the terrified weasels of this trade did - he stole something in the hopes that it would be important enough to bargain for his life. Unfortunately for Verger, he had succeeded in grabbing likely the most _un_important thing in the organization.  
The warehouse where Jim and Seb stopped had seen many men and women alike in their years in the business. Their usual guards stood in attention, taking on a look of confusion as they watched Jim stroll in.  
"I didn't realise this was a pressing matter, sir." The one closest to Jim remarked.  
"Nothing terribly important, but I'm here."  
"It's good to see you, sir." He replied with a terse nod before unlocking the double doors.  
The large expanse of the room stood empty save for Verger seated in the middle of the room and a misshapen array of metal filing cabinets. Verger was conscious, bound at the wrists, elbows, knees, and ankles as was standard. His head lolled to the side, sweaty dark hair fell down his forehead. He effortfully raised his chin to look at the two men as he heard them approach. Sebastian knelt down in front on the chair and cocked his head up to him.  
"Good afternoon Mr. Verger"  
"You can't keep me here any longer, I demand my lawyer."  
"You seem to have confused us with the police, though I do promise we don't intend on keeping you here any longer than necessary."  
Jim surveyed the man as Sebastian stood and backed up beside him again.  
"How long has he been here?" He asked Sebastian quietly.  
"Three days, Mark caught him coming out of tesco's the other night. Spilled nearly all his groceries, but I think the guys got into some of the sweets."  
Jim nodded  
XxxX  
It was another ten minutes before Sebastian's fist made its first collision with Verger's jaw. The sound piqued Jim's interest and pulled him out of the state their banter had put him in. Verger reared his head and watched Seb's fist as it drew back and hit him in the jaw once again. The impact evoked nothing but a quick gasp. Sebastian backtracked until he was directly in front of the chair. A quick hard kick to Verger's shin made him start forward, only to be restrained by the ropes. He directed his attention back to Verger's head, drilling him with rapid punch after punch, watching him snap back and forth after each consecutive hit. He didn't let up strangled groan told him he was making an impression. With one last shove of his elbow around Verger's left eye, Seb returned to Jim's side to survey the early damage and decide how this meeting would progress. Jim noted the beginning of bruises after the mere half hour that they were at it. His lip had split, dripping the faintest bit of blood onto his chin, few spots making it onto his navy blue t-shirt. By now Jim was itching for Sebastian to use the knives. They had what they needed; the clients only wanted Verger dead. Sebastian was determined to draw it out though, he didn't want the bastard to pass out from pain before he and Jim had their fun.  
Once Verger's head had stopped reeling, Sebastian approached for round two. This time wasting no time in throwing a hard punch and breaking his nose. This immediately rewarded Seb with the short, low cry of pain. The blood flowed thickly now, soaking his chin and running down his neck. Sebastian smiled in satisfaction and began circling. He cracked his knuckles with a resounding 'pop' and drove into the side of Verger's head. The man snapped to the side and rolled his head back, struggling to get a visual of Sebastian behind him.  
Jim watched Seb as he worked. Once it seemed Sebastian had dislocated Verger's jaw, Jim caught his eye. Jim tilted his head and raised an eyebrow until Seb nodded and he tossed the filleting knife over. Seb advanced on the restrained man once again, brandishing the knife so he could clearly see it. He watched Verger's eyes as they followed the knife down to his bound wrist, looking both curious and horrified. His arm jerked and fingers clenched in preparation for the blade which Sebastian was now toying around with by his knuckles. Seb pressed down finally and made three clear lines in between each of his knuckles that immediately began to issue thin crimson streams down his fingers and onto the floor. Verger let out no sound as Seb repeated the process on his other hand. Without the reward of a shout from Verger, Sebastian returned his attention to his wrist. Slicing into the skin, he slowly carved the sharpened blade down Verger's thick arm stopping once he reached the crook of his elbow. The chunk of severed skin sickly fell to the floor, all the while Verger screamed. His arm was engulfed in deep red, the blood pooled and stained the wrists restraints and same colour. Once he stopped, he panted heavily and watched Sebastian as he drew eye to eye with him again.

"I knew it was only a matter of time." Sebastian sneered and tossed the filleting knife back to Jim, "Surprise me, I think we're almost done here."

Jim rooted around in the bag for a moment before selecting a tool and handing it to Seb. It was his butterfly knife, very much akin to his pocket knife only a bit more flashy and oddly enough illegal in England. Verger was near his end, pale from blood loss with unconsciousness looming just around the corner, but Sebastian still had a bit more to make it worth Jim's while before ending it. Honestly Seb quite liked having Jim here with him, the rapt attention was interesting and he certainly didn't overlook Jim's subtle lip biting.

Back in front of Verger, Sebastian flicked the blade open and deftly sliced open the front of his shirt. He traced the knife from bony shoulder blades to the softer area by his collar bone. There he finally let it break skin, drawing out deep lines on either side of his neck. Verger's screams of pain turned to little more than long ragged groans. blood spilled down his chest, streaking like primal war paint. Verger's eyes were rolling back; Sebastian glanced back at Jim to silently declare this man was done. Jim nodded and Sebastian flourished the knife one last time. Swiftly he slit Verger's throat and stood up fully again. walking back to Jim, leaving a faint gurgling noise behind him.

Sebastian left a quick order for the guards to dispose of the body and any traces before he and Jim were back in a cab headed to the flat.

"I hoped that helped your boredom."

"For now." Jim replied as he cocked his head up slightly to kiss Sebastian.

"As enjoyable as this hobby is, I fear for that day that you run out of bodies." Seb murmured.

"Shh, London's a very populated city."

"Not for long with you around."


End file.
